Polarity
by GU3ST
Summary: This is an AU story. It was inspired by Kihonne, an amazing author. This is my first fic to make it into the light of day, so be nice. [UPDATE] This story will be on Hiatus till September 1st 2018, if there is no updates after that date, feel free to send a rampaging mob after me.[UPDATE]
1. The Beginning

**GU3ST: Hello this is GU3ST, obviously, and this is part of a chapter for my first fic which is not beta'd, so if you want to beta, please sling a PM my way. Tony, you're the new character, so you get to do the disclaimer.**

 **Tony: Do I have to?**

 **GU3ST: Yes.**

 **Tony: Fine, GU3ST doesn't own Harry Potter, however, I unfortunately am owned by him. Enjoy the story!**

MOLLY'S POV

I let out a cry of "BOYS! GINNY! Time to wake up!" which rang throughout the Burrow, waking up all eight of my children: seven by blood, one by adoption. I love them all equally however. She had insisted her eldest two, Bill and Charlie come home to England so they could celebrate their youngest siblings birthdays.

TONY'S POV

Today is not just any day, it is my eleventh birthday, and my eleventh birthday meant a Hogwarts acceptance letter, and my Hogwarts acceptance letter meant I got to learn how to do magic like Mum, Dad, and I older siblings. I hopped out of bed, pulled my sloth of a brother out of his bed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

When Ron and I sat down at the table having been the last ones up and ready, Mum set down plates of [Insert British Food], [Insert British Food], and [Insert British Food]. Suddenly, to the surprise of all but his mum, a jolly cry of "MORNING MUNCHKINS!" came from behind them. As only one person in the Weasley family was known to say that in the morning, Ginny and I leapt out of our chairs to envelop our favorite sibling Bill a massive bear hug, with the other Weasleys following behind more calmly. "Hey, I know I'm your favorite sibling and all but air is a necessity to live you know!" Bill gasped out. A variety of apologies came from the Weasley children. "Settle down Weasleys, yes your brothers are here, however it is breakfast time, not mob-your siblings time, also Tony, your letter arrived earlier so we'll be heading to Diagon Alley later today.

( **GU3ST: There is a bit of timeskip between these two POV's by the way. GU3ST AWAY!** )

HARRY'S POV

"Hagrid, where exactly are we going to get my school supplies?" I asked the bushy-haired man who rescued me from the Dursley's oh so tender care. "Why, Diagon Alley of course, didn't it say in your letter?" Hagrid responded. "Anyways, here we are, the Leaky Cauldron, a famous place this is Harry!" Said Hagrid as when we arrived at what seemed to be a old pub. When we walked inside, the bartender greeted with a rather reverent "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter!" cueing the other occupants in on who I was. They swarmed me saying things like "So proud Mr. Potter, we're all so proud." "Always wanted to shake the hand of a celebrity - I'm just all a flutter." "Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. I'm delighted to meet you!" This last one looked familiar when I realized he was strange man who bowed to me in shop once and I told him when I realized such.

 **GU3ST: Review to leave some feedback, Favorite and follow if you like the story, and flames will be used to power the oven so I can make cookies for the reviews!**


	2. I'll be back

GU3ST: Soooooo, it's been a while hasn't it? It's been what three months, anyways I am here to tell you that Polarity WILL be returning on September 1st, 2018. Over the summer I will be:

Learning how to write conversations between characters properly, no more blocky spam

Looking for a beta

Writing chapters for Polarity, [REDACTED], and [REDACTED]

Finish writing out the plot for Polarity, [REDACTED], and [REDACTED]

Drop spoilers for you sorry lot on extra accounts

Make said extra accounts

Undo the past two steps if Fanfiction's rules disagree

Let my OC's out

Tony: Fresh air at last!

GU3ST: Back in your room Tony!

Tony: Fine….

GU3ST: See you in 2 and a 1/2 months! BYE!

Devanyn: Where am I?


End file.
